


How to say sorry

by Dalankar



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: Joomi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joon squished Mir's bug. This is the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to say sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is because of Joon's brain snap and Mir's devastated face at the end of it.

It takes Mir not talking to him for two whole days for Joon to realise that something is wrong.

 

"Cheolyong-ah," he tries when Mir walks past him without even a look in his direction. He reaches out a hand but Mir dodges, jumping back and walking away towards the living room. He stares, wide eyed at Mir's retreating back.

 

"You still haven't apologised then?" Seungho asks, filling his glass at the tap.

 

Joon frowns. "Apologise?" he asks, confused. Seungho chuckles a little helplessly.

 

"Byunhee was right, you really are that oblivious," Seungho muses thoughtfully.

 

"Hyung, what?" Joon asks, impatiently.

 

Seungho studies him closely. "You really hurt his feelings, you know," he says after a long moment. He sounds so serious that even when Joon doesn't remember what he did wrong, he feels his heart sink.

 

"Hyung, please," he begs, making his best pitiful eyes. Seungho sighs, long and suffering.

 

"You're all going to be my death one day," he says dramatically, clutching the glass of water to his heart. "You squashed Cheolyong's caterpillar."

 

Joon's eyes widen. Oh. _Oh_. Right. But- "But hyung...it was just a bug. It shouldn't have been there anyway," he says, not really understanding where he'd gone wrong.

 

Seungho sighs wearily again. "Changsun-ah, you know where Cheolyong is from, yes?"

 

"The country," Joon ventures when he realises Seungho is actually waiting for an answer.

 

Seungho smiles patiently. "Yes, the country, where there are many caterpillars. Sometimes Cheolyong  even kept one until it turned in to a butterfly. The country is also a place he hasn't visited in six months."

 

Joon blinks. The night before this whole drama with the bug squishing, Joon had held a sniffling Mir to his heart as he tried very hard not to cry. Because I miss my mom so much, hyung. And my dad. And my dog. It just feels like I have no one here, you know. Joon had listened quietly, fingers sifting slowly through Mir's hair. You're an idiot, Joon had said at the end when Mir lay quietly in his arms. You have the hyungs. You have me. Do you think I'm no one? He'd asked, slightly indignant. Mir had laughed and promised he didn't. Of course not, Joon hyung. You know I love you. Joon had been happy. Happy to ease Mir's heart like that, to take the tension away from his shoulders and let him breathe easier. Because Mir is important. Mir is the most important. And now he'd gone and unwittingly killed something that reminded Mir of home. Something that Mir had so open heartedly tried to share with him. He looks at Seungho in a panic.

 

"What do I do, hyung?"

 

"You know Cheolyong. He can't stay angry for long. So just apologise or he'll think you don't care."

 

"I do!" Joon cries. "I do care. I just didn't know."

 

Seungho touches him gently on the shoulder. "I know, Changsun-ah," he says, eyes kind. Joon leans his head on Seungho's shoulder and tries to think of a way to say sorry.

 

\---

 

Joon knows Mir is awake when he sees the way Mir's shoulders tense when Joon enters their room. Joon stares at the rigid line of Mir's thin shoulders and sighs sadly.

 

"Cheolyong-ah," he says, "I'm sorry."

 

Mir's shoulders twitch a little.

 

"I didn't realise it was important to you."

 

He sets down the jar in his hands on the bedside table beside Mir's head. The caterpillar is camouflaged between all the green salad he'd put in there.

 

"I'm sorry, Cheolyong-ah," he whispers, looking down longingly at Mir who still hasn't moved, and makes his way to his own bed.

 

He is almost asleep when he feels his bed dip with a sudden added weight. Joon blinks up at Mir, sitting at the edge of his bed.

 

"You're an idiot!" Mir states loudly, hitting Joon on the chest for emphasis.

 

"Cheolyong-" he tries and Mir hits him again.

 

"All I wanted was to show it to you!"

 

Joon finally manages to catch the hand bearing down on him. Mir smirks and hits him with his other hand.

 

"I'm sorry," Joon says, fingers curling around Mir's. Mir looks down at him for a long moment.

 

"Idiot," Mir mutters as he climbs in beside Joon and Joon gratefully wraps his arms around him.

 

"The caterpillar in the jar," Mir starts, his breath a warm puff on Joon's neck, "-is not the kind to turn in to a butterfly."

 

Joon blinks. Oh. "Um…"

 

Mir laughs. "Where did you even find it?"

 

Joon doesn't tell him about the three hours he spent, in full disguise, in freezing weather, searching for a caterpillar at their local park. Instead, he shrugs.

 

Mir laughs again, curling up comfortably against Joon. "We'll let it go tomorrow."

 

Joon smiles, glad to be forgiven. "Okay."

 

***

 


End file.
